I've missed you, brother
by Dresden-Complex
Summary: When Itachi and Sasuke meet again after years of seperation, how will Sasuke react? Contains lemon, language, Uchihacest... please read the warning first. Possible oneshot may be integrated into a larger story later


**Warning: This story contains yaoi (boy on boy love) and it's Uchihacest at that. This story also contains a lemon and language. If you don't like any of the afore mentioned, please don't read! For all those who proceed, enjoy!**

**Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

It had been years since Sasuke and Itachi had last met, and now Itachi was beside Sasuke again with only the comforter from his and Kisame's bed wrapped around him. Sasuke was bristling on the outside but he was melting on the inside. He couldn't stay angry at his brother, not when the lust he had always felt for Itachi was bubbling up to the surface.

"Why did you do that?" The sound of Itachi's calm voice caught Sasuke off guard. Sasuke felt himself bristle with anger again. How could Itachi ask that? If he remembered at all how Sasuke felt he wouldn't have to ask such a stupid question.

"Like you even have to ask!" Sasuke yelled. "I thought you loved me and now I find out I'm wrong?" Sasuke stammered, on the verge of tears. Itachi was taken off guard by his brother's outburst, but his shock melted to a smile. He slowly moved closer to his brother and quickly wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling the smaller Uchiha toward him.

At first Sasuke was angered by this sudden display of affection and he pushed against his brother's bare chest in an attempt to get away. But his struggle didn't last long. He gave it up and merely leaned against Itachi, the tears finally coming to his eyes.

"That's a silly thing to say Sasuke," Itachi said quietly as he slowly began to rock back and forth in an attempt to calm Sasuke down. "Of course I still love you, but still, your being here doesn't give you the right to walk in on me and my boyfriend. You're lucky I stepped in or Kisame would have gutted you." Sasuke shuddered as Itachi spoke. Maybe Itachi was right but Sasuke couldn't help feeling overwhelmingly jealous toward Kisame for garnering all of Itachi's attention. He tried to hold back his tears but he was failing at the task. He felt the warm water spill out of his eyes and he couldn't stop them anymore.

"Don't cry, Sasuke," Itachi whispered in his brother's ear. Sasuke shook at his brother's being so close to him. He grabbed the comforter around Itachi tighter and sobbed.

"But Itachi, I… just want… to be… with you," Sasuke managed to choke. Sasuke heard and felt Itachi sigh.

"Sasuke, you know that's not possible anymore," Itachi said as he pulled Sasuke closer.

"But why not?" Sasuke squeaked, his voice cracking from his sobs.

"Because, I made a commitment to Kisame, and I'm not about to go back on it, especially not now," Itachi said quietly as he slowly moved one hand down to his lower abdomen. Sasuke didn't even notice the gesture as he was hanging on Itachi's words.

"But you made a commitment to me first, Itachi! Do you remember what you told me that day in the woods?" Itachi reached back into his memory, trying to remember just one specific day in the woods, but he was taking too long for Sasuke's taste.

"You told me you loved me and you'd never leave me!" Sasuke blurted out, the tears returning to his eyes.

"Ah, yes, I remember now," Itachi said with a smile as he thought of that by gone day.

"Don't just smile Itachi, you said…," Sasuke was cut short as he suddenly felt Itachi's lips against his own. Sasuke was caught off guard but he didn't fight it. He wanted this, even if Itachi was just doing it to keep him quite. Without thinking he moved in closer to his brother, and straightened up so Itachi could have better access. Sasuke felt Itachi's tongue against his lips, begging entrance, which he gladly gave.

He had almost forgotten what it felt like to have Itachi this close to him, doing things they weren't supposed to be doing. Itachi felt Sasuke slowly relax as his tongue explored his younger brother's hot 

mouth, and as he nibbled playfully on Sasuke's lower lip. Sasuke couldn't keep from moaning as his face was painted with a scarlet blush. Itachi smiled and responded by kissing him deeper. 'He won't go further than this,' Sasuke thought sadly to himself, but those thoughts slipped away in an instant as he felt Itachi push him down into the soft white sheets of his bed. Now Sasuke realized that Itachi was serious about this.

Sasuke groaned as his pants were already too tight, and they were only growing tighter. Itachi smirked and quickly began to remove the younger Uchiha's clothes. Sasuke facilitated his brother as best he could, making it easy for Itachi to slip off his shirt, and toss it aside. Now that Sasuke's upper body lay exposed Itachi quickly traced his jaw line and down his neck with tender butterfly kisses. Sasuke thought he would scream just from that, but he soon felt Itachi's fingers pulling at the hem of his pants.

Sasuke held his breath as Itachi slowly removed his pants, and his black boxers leaving him completely exposed. He found himself shaking again as Itachi straddled his hips and used his now free hands to carefully play with Sasuke's erect nipples. This was almost too much for Sasuke, but he wanted more.

"Itachi," Sasuke sputtered.

"What is it, little brother?" Itachi whispered as he playfully bit Sasuke's earlobe.

"Quit teasing me Onii-chan!" Sasuke squeaked. "Just fuck me!" Sasuke winced as Itachi suddenly pinched his right nipple hard, and smiled.

"Such naughty language for one so young," Itachi smirked. "Hmmm, but I suppose I can let it slide, just for tonight," he said with a sigh. With that Itachi placed three of his fingers on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke didn't need to be told what to do next. He still remembered.

He quickly took the fingers into his mouth and sucked deeply on them, his tongue coating them with saliva. When Itachi was sure they were well coated he pulled the fingers from Sasuke's mouth and brought the smaller boy's legs over his shoulders. He positioned his fingers at Sasuke's entrance and turned his eyes to his brother for consent. Sasuke squeezed Itachi's shoulders in consent as Itachi would no be able to see him nod.

With that Itachi pushed the first finger in and waited a moment to see how Sasuke would react. As expected Sasuke shuddered from the pain. It had clearly been awhile since he had felt this. "Damn Sasuke, you're tighter than I thought you would be," Itachi murmured as he slid the second finger in.

"Maybe the memories of us were just too sweet," Sasuke quietly responded as Itachi began to scissor his fingers to stretch the delicate muscles.

"Mmmm, if you say so," Itachi replied as he slid the final finger in. Sasuke sucked in his breath and shook to Itachi's contentment. Itachi then slid the fingers out and placed his hard member at Sasuke's entrance. "I hope you're ready," Itachi replied.

"Just do it," Sasuke said. Itachi smiled and he pushed his member hard into his little brother. Sasuke screamed, but quickly bit his lip to silence himself.

"Don't be scared to scream, Sasuke," Itachi replied as he pulled out. Sasuke only moaned and Itachi pushed into him again delighted to hear Sasuke squeak. He proceeded slowly as he didn't want to hurt Sasuke, but a small, dry voice interrupted him.

"Nmm… faster… harder, Onii-chan," Sasuke said in a husky voice.

"As you wish," Itachi said and he quickly granted Sasuke's wish. Sasuke could only squeak and moan, but he gasped as Itachi's free hand quickly grabbed his member and began to pump it in time with his 

thrusts. Sasuke dug his nails into Itachi's back as a menagerie of moans dropped from his lips, each growing louder in pitch as Sasuke began to reach his climax.

"Onii-chan, I can't… take much… more," Sasuke murmured.

"Just a little longer, Sasuke," Itachi replied, his voice dry, his breathing quickly shallowing as he too neared his climax. With one hard thrust Itachi hit Sasuke's prostate, sending the younger Uchiha spiraling over the edge.

"ITACHI!" he yelled as he came all over both of their chests. Itachi couldn't take it as Sasuke tightened around him and he came inside of Sasuke, breathing his brother's name. Itachi felt Sasuke go limp under him and he pulled out of the smaller boy, and rolled off of him.

Sasuke breathed heavily beside Itachi and turned to look at his older brother. He smiled and snuggled closer to Itachi. Itachi closed his arms around Sasuke and pulled the comforter up around the two of them. "I love you Onii-chan," Sasuke said with a happy sigh escaping his lips as sleep overcame him.

Itachi patted Sasuke's head and smiled as he watched his little brother drift off to sleep. "I love you to, Sasuke."

**AN: Alrighty then, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. To tell the truth I really hate reading my old work and this was my first lemon story from sometime earlier this year. I did look for errors, but sorry if I missed any This was susposed to br part of a larger story but that project stopped when 'Just Within Myself' popped into my head and took over. But... if you guys like this story tell me and I may reconsider. See ya!**


End file.
